


Beyond

by icedcoffeebro



Series: Sonny + Makeup [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: GNC Sonny, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Sonny hears ABH new announcement





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this bc i’m excited

Rafael is sitting on his home office when Sonny barges in.

“RAFAEL HOLY FUCK”

“You confess with those lips?” Rafael says, closing his book.

“And I suck your dick,” Sonny snarks back, Rafael nods, “have you looked at Twitter?”

“I have but I highly doubt you’re this excited over Greysman being indicted,”

Sonny rolls his eyes, “Alyssa Edwards is collabing with Anastasia Beverly Hills,”

“... Pretty sure you just made those two names up,”

Sonny ceremoniously rolls his eyes and plunks next to Rafael on the couch, “She’s coming out with a palette!”

“It looks like the one I bought you not long ago” Rafael tilts his head, “did you finish that one already?”

Sonny looks at him like he’s insane, “Babe, it’s nothing like Norvina”

Rafael nods, “If you say so, mi cielo”

Sonny smiles and places a small kiss on Rafael’s head, “Thank you for listening to me, hun”

“Sonny, cariño” Rafael looks at him intently, “why do you say that as if it was a favor? You’re my boyfriend, I love hearing you talk,”

Sonny looks at Rafael and smirks, crouching down to kiss his lips, “I love you, Raf” 

“I’ll always support you, mi vida” Raf says, holding Sonny’s hips, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: rafaelbarbae
> 
> comment!


End file.
